Gear mechanisms having a gear-mechanism shaft are known and are generally used in electric machines U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,010 to Heden disclose; a camera lens drive formed of a small electric motor and a transmission for driving a lens part The transmission is formed solely by a number of planetary gear sets arranged in series. The planetary gears are ball bearings having adjustable pre-stressing. The pre-stress of a group of input sets is adjustable independently of the pre-stress of a group of output sets.
In view of the prior art described above, one technical problem of the invention is considered to be that of advantageously developing a gear mechanism of the type in question.